This invention relates to sufficiently warming various consistencies of solutions at concentrated and diluted forms. It will distinctively warm 4 oz. and 16 oz. bottles of solution. For example, these solutions are as follows: alcohol, shampoos, hair conditioners, therapeutic lotions and neutralizers used in applications in perming hair and in warming water needed for specific reasons.
There are several different purposeful applications for this invention. It is generally known by many patrons who patronize barber and beauty salons frequently that there is a definite need for solutions to be warmed before application to hair and scalp not only for penetration purposes but allows the patron to remain comfortable during services rendered. Products warmed in this invention have been found to be equally beneficial to operators servicing patrons.
Likewise, patients needing therapeutic messages, chiropractic services, hospital and nursing home care have found it extremely comforting to have applicable solutions warmed.
There are other types of warmers that are expensively manufactured, cumbersome to use and costly to operate, whereas this invention is manufactured economically and at an extremely low cost of maintenance.
This invention is an attractive unit that may be placed in the workplace such as on countertops, shelving or on a stand. The illuminating light passing through the unit has a glowing effect, which attractively becomes noticed as a nightlight for the area in which it is placed. The source of light being an electrical candelabra bulb is strategically positioned at a specific location to warm 4 (16 oz.) and 3 (4 oz.) bottles and will maintain an ideal warm temperature for 24 hour use. The 4 oz. bottles are accessible through a door at the front, which is opened with a small tab extending to the right side of the door, used as a door handle. The 16 oz. bottles are accessible through 4 holes at the top of the unit. The invention will continually warm all bottles, whether partially or completely filled with solution. The 4 holes in which the 16 oz. bottles are placed are purposefully cut at a specific size larger than the diameter of the bottles so that air may circulate around the bottles, warming the complete 16 oz. contents. These holes also keep the contents from becoming too warm because this extra air will rise out of the unit, making this warming unit self-regulating.
A noticeable feature is that with operation of the unit, the exterior is comfortable to the touch; therefore, it may be moved easily. This is chiefly because of the acrylic material with which it is constructed.